Aoi Reid:First Regeneration
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Two worlds. Two families. Born half Hylian and half Timelord. Conflicts of where she belongs and of who she is. Meet Aoi Ried, the Hylian with two hearts who lives in a home that's bigger on the inside.


Once upon a younger year, 

I held my father's left hand firmly as we wondered the library's labyrinth.

It was like a book gallery that consisted of history and imagination of our kind before us.

I noticed the lights started to flicker off behind us. Then the sea like crowd that we were apart of, started to slowly vanish.

"Daddy, what was that?" My six I year self asked as my nerves started to kick in.

"The shadows are coming out to play." 

I remember him speaking those words just like he was telling a child's story to reassure that nothing would happen to his little pumpkin.

As I looked down at the floor I noticed my dad had not just one but two shadows. 

"Daddy, why you have two shadows?" 

I asked as I recounted with my fingers to make sure I was right.

My adorable younger self made the mistake of holding up three fingers with my left hand instead of two. It was a simple yet adorable mistake.

He gave a fake smile to hide the fact we were in danger and he knew it.

I gave him a confused expression in return. I felt him tighten his grip.

I knew something was wrong but I was six so I choose to ignore it. 

I watch in aw as the kids I made friends 

with that day disappeared in thin air.

"Daddy!! I'm scared." I cried.

He took me in his arms and I heard him say "Pumpkin, don't let it slip away. When you get older your wild heart will live for younger days. Think of me when ever your afraid. One day you'll leave this world behind. So live a life you'll remember."

My father told me when I was just a child "Pumpkin, go venture beyond the stars, venture when thunder clouds start pouring down, light a fire they can't put out, carve your name into the shining stars. " 

My father said "Go venture behind the shores. Don't forsake this life of yours. I guide you no matter where you are."

I closed my eyes I slowly cried of the shear idea that something tragic could happen. I wrapped my tiny arms around his right leg and cried into it for comfort. Then like a house of cards toppling over, his shadows disappeared. 

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" I cried.

I was an alone, terrified toddler crying her hearts out for her daddy in the universe's biggest and scariest library.

I learned a life lesson through those tears. I learned to face my fears.

The lights were flickering above me. Hinting to whatever got my dad was coming for me but, I just stood that there looking up a the night sky hoping my daddy will save me.

Instead, one more star appeared in the dim lit sky as what it seem like a momentary cue for a tall woman with true blue ponytails to come to my aid. To shield me the monsters in the dark. 

I was honestly more afraid of her then I was of the darkness that was consuming every thing in its path. I screamed at the pointy eared woman to let me go so I can find my daddy but, she wasn't effected at all by my tantrum.

"You're such a brat!" 

she snapped with her ignorant British like accent that was quite similar to my father's.

"I'm trying to do one nice thing for myself and you're sitting over there complaining. I'm mean seriously how dumb are you? Of course you're dumb you're me. In a sense. Make sense? Of course it doesn't it's coming from our mouth. Or my mouth? Your mouth? Same thing."

I was uncomfortable with the fact she kept answering her own questions after she asked them. 

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Not enough time for questions, you already know the answers. Well technically in a sense we know the answers."

I was questioning her sanity as she lead me to a dark orchid telephone box that was parked next to the teleports of the biggest library in the universe.

"Let me go!!" 

I screamed, trying to release my hand from her firm grip.

She dragged my into the strange telephone booth. It looked smaller on the outside.

It was similar to my favorite story about a man who lived forever whose eyes where heavy with the weight of all he had seen. A man who fell from the stars. He had box and she was blue. They would travel together and find something new. 

At that moment little old me could of cared less about that children's' tell dad used to tell me.

"I got to find daddy!!" I cried as tears ran down my cheeks. 

The women bent down on her knees and looked me in my emerald eyes as she wiped my tears with her soft touch.

"Dad is gone, Aoi." She said a depressing tone.

"But don't worry. We'll find him little bean. Just trust me and every thing will be alright." She said as she flashed me a slight smile for reassurance.

I looked in to her dragon like amber eyes and I stupidly trusted that crazy woman.

I heard the doors of the phone booth close behind me.

"Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry."

As she horribly sung those human lyrics, she danced around the consul.

Which kinda got my mind of the terrible situation. She pressed some colorful buttons and pulled some levers on the light greyconsul in the middle of the multi colored themed room. 

"Have you ever watched Tarzan?"

She asked trying to start a conversation with me but, I was too terrified and worried about my dad to care about something irrelevant to the situation.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." 

She continued before I heard a wheezing sound coming from the machine.

I covered up my sensitive Hylian ears with my hands and closed my eyes. I wanted the awful 

wheezing sound to stop.

The blue haired girl took my hands of my ears.

"Listen to it. 

It's the sound of hope. 

The sound this T.A.R.D.S. Makes is hope. It's the sound that many people want to hear. And some people are unfortunate enough to never hear it. 

And guess what?"

I just wanted the noise to stop so I didn't reply.

"Your hearing it right now and you know what that means?"

She asked, waiting patiently for a answer.

"No." 

I mumbled in back between my tears.

"We're getting dad back and nothing is going to stop us." 

Her words were very comforting to six year old me. 

"But daddy's gone and I'm alone."

"No, your not. You've got hope right?"

She questioned.

"No, daddy isn't here."

I pointed out even know it was very obvious.

"Remember, Dad will guide you where ever you are." 

She said as she grabbed my hand and smiled as held the end of the consul.

I didn't understand how she knew that. My dad only told our family that.

"See that door?" 

She said after the box landed.

"What if you were told that behind that door was somebody that will give you one more chance, would you take it?

One more chance to say your goodbyes or just to say hello one more time? 

What if behind that door was something that would change your

life?"

"Now, Aoi I what you to choose. 

Stay here with me and I'll take you home or go out that door and start a life of adventure and never stop running. Yay, running is effort but I'd rather run then get caught in my own web." She continued.

I started walking towards that door.

I looked at her with concern.

She knew what was on the other side but she didn't bare to tell me.

"Do you know what's out there?"

I asked really wanting to spare 

myself from disappointment.

"If you don't go out their I' will never have known." She cryptically said to me.

I let out a huge sigh.

I grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder at 

the mystery girl.

I opened the door. 

I saw a man a very tall with great hair and shoes with the word converse on them heading into a blue police box.

I heard a sound similar to the one the purple box made but the blue one disappeared.

The blue haired girl followed me out a held my tightly hand as weaved through the chaotic sea of people from all over the universe.

"Always remember and never forget, Aoi." She said as she tighten her grip. The strange female made sure she wasn't going to lose me.

Their was a bustling crowd headed to the teleports. 

"AOI!" I heard a familiar voice yell. 

I looked at up at the weird girl ready to let go and find the origin of the voice calling my name.

"AOI! AOI! PUMPKIN!" 

I then realized it was undeniably my fathers voice. 

"Daddy?!" 

I shouted using up all my air my little body could muster.

The blue haired girl picked me up and carried me on my shoulders so I could have an easier time finding him. I spotted his shaggy blue colored hair. 

I waved my tiny hands over to the direction where she recognized her boisterous blueberry topped father. He gladly waved back as he headed toward his little girl and the mysterious mask mistress. When dad reach me, I was over loaded with happiness. Tears ran down my pale white cheeks as I latched on to my daddy I missed so much. I never wanted him to leave me again. 

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said as he embraced me with a cuddle or five.

"No problem." 

She said with a tone as if she was waiting for him to notice something.

"Can I get your name so I can properly thank you?" He asked her. I wondered if he knew her. I wondered if I knew her.

"Sorry wish I could. Can't screw up the time stream too much." 

She told daddy with a wink.

I think my dad realized something. I could see it in his blue eyes. He knew who my strange interesting hero was. 

"What gen are you on?" 

My dad randomly asked. "Eighth." 

she replied casually as if she knew him her whole life. "The blue hair is a little much." He joked.

"You're the one to talk." 

she snapped back. He was a little offended that she spoke to him with that kind of attitude. 

"Haven't your parents taught you better." he sarcastically added.

"Nope." She blankly replied. 

It was weird watching these to people communicate at friendly level when they've only just meant. 

"You're so different than what Etsy and I would have imagined." 

He said seemingly unsure to approve of her or disprove. 

"Daddy..."

I managed to say between my sniffs and tugging on my dad's dark colored shirt that he had paired with his worn out leather jacket. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mommy, my sisters and brothers.

I didn't want to spend more time with that freaky blue haired girl then I needed too. To my surprise my dad ruffled the strange girls blue colored bangs and said

"Make me proud, Pumpkin." 

I thought I was his one and only Pumpkin.

The thought of me being wrong worried me.

"Daddy, who was she?" I worriedly asked.

"Someone I will always be proud of. She's all ground up." 

He told as a tear of joy trickled down his face. He hugged me tight.

"Never grow up. Always stay my little Pumpkin." 

"Okay, Daddy what ever you say." 

Tiny me replied not realizing that I have to grow up sometime. Just not anytime soon.


End file.
